


Broken Little Chat

by sinthetic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a song, Cliffhanger, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Murder, Jealous Chat Noir, LadyNoir - Freeform, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Murder, Oops, Rape/Non-con Elements, Song fic, Stalking, This fic makes me sad, To Be Continued, actually i dont think i ever explain it, but not sorry, chat noir is no hero, chat noir is possessive, idk this took me a year to finish so, im sorry, non-canon, oof, poorly explained powers, that i listened to FAR too many times writing this :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinthetic/pseuds/sinthetic
Summary: Adrien Agreste grew up as a lonely, uncared for child. His destiny is to be broken and alone. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the opposite, a red rose in the midst of blackened, dead flowers. She is sweet, loving, and far too trusting. Once Adrien takes notice of her he decides that he will stop at nothing to make sure that she is his and only his, especially after gaining weird abilities from an impossibly small cat named Plagg. TW for rape, stalking, and forced impregnation.





	Broken Little Chat

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thank you to everyone & anyone reading this fic. not gunna lie, it took me over a year to fuckin finish but I'm proud of it.  
> the song this is based on is Broken by DNMO & Sub Urban, I reccomend listening to it before/during reading the fic :3

_"I don't even want to watch it last_  
_I just wanna bask in shattered glass_  
_Pick each fragment up one at a time_  
_Shards inside my skin..."_

__

_____ _

Chat Noir crouched on the roof of a building, hands between his legs in his normal cat-like perch. His ears, the feline ones, twitch as he picks up on the familiar step pattern and sound in the distance. He grins like a Cheshire, green eyes glowing in the semi-darkness of the night. Paris was never really asleep so most buildings still had lights on and the nearby park had little lanterns strung about but Chat knew how to avoid the light, how to blend in with the darkest corners in order to not be seen.

His eyes followed the object of his interest, his prey, as he remained still on the roof, only moving and leaping to the next when he was sure his prey wouldn't notice. He followed them like that, blending into dark rooftops and stealthily jumping to the next until they got home, disappearing inside. But they did not disappear for long. Minutes later their bedroom light flicked on, the glow of the soft yellow lighting against the pink walls seeping out from the glass ceiling hatch and curtains. Chat watched them diligently as they put their things away and got undressed. He watched them until after they had turned off their light, until he was sure they were asleep. And then he went home. 

 

_"Want you to tell me that I'm broken_  
_That I'm finally choking_  
_I'm not worth the rhyme_  
_I'm just a dime, a rusty token_  
_Tell me that I'm fucked up_  
_Mentally unstable"_

_____ _

Adrien Agreste was one lonely child. His mother left when he was young, leaving him in the clutches of an abusive and detached father and his unconditionally loyal assistant. His childhood was filled with modelling and lessons in subjects he had no interest in, like piano and Cantonese. He was always dieting to look good for the photoshoots and he rarely had time for social events with people his age, nevertheless ones he actually wanted to be around.

His self-esteem was deplorable, barely even existent despite his good looks. Adrien lacked in social skills, which was apparent whenever he spoke more than a few practiced sentences. He had depression and anxiety, the illnesses growing in tandem with the rest of him. He also had what felt like a dark, evil entity growing inside him. One that told him to do bad things, like steal and hurt people. His father refused to listen, refused to get his son treatment on the belief that word would get out and ruin his son's public image. He had no role model in life, no one to look up to and learn from.

Maybe all of that is why Adrien never learned boundaries, never learned when enough was enough, and never learned how to go about dealing with anything like a crush. He pined helplessly for a certain blue-black haired girl in his class but he did nothing about it because he knew that his father would take him out of school the second anything happened, in order to avoid a scandal. And because he knew that definitely did not deserve her love. He was this awkward, timid boy with overplayed looks and no real substance to his personality while she was the sun in his otherwise lifeless world. She was warm, friendly, outgoing, and definitely willing to stand up for herself and others. She had a personality, one that had substance and layers. He believed himself to have nothing but a false persona.

So when he found that tiny little black cat he named Plagg and gained a new identity a he didn't question it. Instead, he saw it as an opportunity, something he could use to _his_ advantage. Adrien didn't get to fully own many things and he was going to make sure that as his alternate identity he would get whatever he wanted. And what he wanted was freedom and a little thing named Marinette. 

_"Tell me that I care too much about my whole damn fable_  
_'I just want your body'_  
_'I don't want your mind'_  
_I just want a noose around my neck to pass the time_  
_I just want a god, please, rather roll my dice_  
_I don't wanna watch the light_  
_Extinguish from your eyes..."_

____

It started out small. Just watching Marinette through her window whenever he happened to pass by during his erratic freedom runs. But then his need grew and before he knew it he was watching her change, following her home, dreaming about her. He told himself that he'd approach her the next day but then the next day came and he never did. He repeated the same promise to himself until it was months later and he had progressed to stalking her at every point he possibly could but still hadn't approached her.

Then one day he notices a boy walking Marinette home, some brown haired kid that was probably from his school ( Adrien never really paid attention to anyone but Marinette ) and he felt his blood boil. How dare someone walk _his_ Marinette home?! How dare someone even think she would need it when she had all the protection she could possibly want, could possibly need?! Marinette was _his_ and he did **not** like someone else breaching his territory. So, he followed the boy home after Marinette went inside the bakery. He waited until the house was empty, save for the boy, and snuck in. There, he threatened him. Told him that if he ever even **thought** about talking to Marinette except for something school related his body would be used as a scratching post for the his claws and that if the boy mentioned anything to Marinette about his threat the punishment would be far worse.

After he left the boy’s house Adrien bounded across the Parisian rooftops to his normal one, across from Marinette's balcony. He realized, once he got close, that she had left her ceiling hatch open. And she wasn't in her room. It would too easy to just slip in through the open hatch and hide in her room. He was considering it when he heard her come back into her room. She started to come up to her balcony and he froze. There was no way Marinette wouldn't see him if she came outside. But thankfully, she just wanted to close the hatch and then lay in her bed.

Adrien let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and then he turned his full attention back to the girl who had just flung her shorts onto the floor from under her blanket. One of his ears tilted in interest.

The costumed boy climbed down from the rooftop he was on and crept onto the terrace, hiding near the glass hatch so he could see and hear inside but if she peaked out she wouldn't see him. He waited for a few minutes but he didn't see anything save for her slightly shifting under the blanket. As soon as Adrien started to give up on seeing something interesting he heard a soft noise come from inside. It almost sounded like…. a whine. Adrien briefly wondered if she was in pain but his thoughts were cleared when he heard another noise, this one unmistakable. It was a moan. _Could it be… Is she… There's no way_ , Adrien thought to himself, almost dismissing the thought forming into his head.

Key word: almost.

Marinette moaned again, needier this time, and Adrien felt his heart stop for a moment. _She definitely was_. He felt the blood rushing down to his crotch as he avidly watched Marinette move under the covers, knowing that she was pleasuring herself, unaware that he was watching and listening. Gods, it was so _hot_. Adrien was frozen in his place, not once considering that he may be crossing a line. It wasn't until Marinette threw the covers off of herself, probably having gotten too hot under it, that Adrien really got hard. He could see her hand inside of her underwear, working in whatever way made her make those wonderful noises. Her lip was caught between her teeth and the hand that wasn't in her underwear was gripping the sheets. She still had her shirt on and Adrien was sore about that. He wanted to see her, his Marinette, fully undressed and bathed in pleasure. But more so, he wanted to be the one in between her legs making her moan like that.

He wasn't aware of his own hand moving towards his erection until he was rubbing himself through the leather suit he was in, barely stifling a groan. Adrien rubbed himself in time with Marinette's fingers and he felt himself on the brink of orgasm quicker than usual. But, as luck would have it, Marinette's mom interrupted. She called up for Marinette's help in the bakery and Marinette immediately stopped, groaning in frustration. Adrien stopped as well and when he saw Marinette get up he slipped off the roof, his faux tail slipping off the terrace railing last. But it wasn't gone quick enough for Marinette not to see it. She glimpsed the thin leather sliding over the railing and she froze, eyes wide. Her mind wanted to play it off like it was just a bird but she _knew_. She had had the feeling of being watched for the past few months but she shrugged it off as being paranoid. But this, this she couldn't ignore. She could no longer deny that she was being watched. And she could not deny that the person watching her had seen her masterbating, even if they only saw a little.

_"Bones are laced with oil_  
_I'll just burn my name, no toil_  
_I just want my way, so spoiled_  
_How are you today?"_

_____ _

A few days later, while Marinette is out with Alya, Adrien slips into her room through the ceiling hatch that she had forgotten to lock. He hits the floor soundlessly, his leather tail swishing down behind him. His eyes scan the room, looking for anything and everything. Adrien wanted to know what she liked, what she didn't, what made her tick. He wanted to know his Marinette and this was so much easier than talking to her. Marinette's desk catches his eye first. She had long since taken down the pictures of him from her walls but he was still the cover of her laptop screen.

Her diary was sitting in it's lock box but she had apparently forgotten to close and lock it in her haste to leave for school that morning. He walked over and gently picked it up, careful not to let his claws scratch it. Adrien opened it and began skimming it, eyes flitting over pages about him, Alya, and Chloe. He read about the dirty dreams she'd had about him and the bullying Chloe has done to her. He reads everything in record speed, absorbing everything he could possibly know about the blue-eyed girl he fancied so much.

When he was done Adrien put the diary back and moved to the drawers. He went through her designs, putting the ones he liked the most on top. Then he went through the drawers in her dresser, gently rifling through her underwear and bras, smiling at the cutest ones.

He plucked out a pair of underwear and set them on her desk. It was a thong, one of the only ones she owned. It was black with red polka dots, trimmed with black lace. Adrien also set out a bra, one that matched the underwear. He was almost drooling at the thought of seeing her wearing what he had picked out. The next drawer he opened held socks and he thought hard on whether or not he wanted Marinette in any stockings or anything else of the sort but he ultimately decided against it. He wanted to feel her bare legs.

Adrien then walked over to her closet and began to rifle through it, looking for what he wanted her to wear over the undergarments. He was almost at the end of her closet, slightly disappointed, when he saw it. The corner of something red and black peeking out from behind her last hoodie. He pulled it out, careful not to get his claws caught on anything. When he saw it in full view he sharply inhaled, the image of his Marinette in it immediately popping into his head. It was a fit and flare red dress with black polka dots. The high waistline had a plain black silk-like tie going across and it ended in a medium sized bow in the back. It had an illusion top in the front and the back was cut out down to the waistline, save for two thin, red crossing straps. All in all, it was a gorgeous dress.

Adrien set it down on top of the undergarments on the desk. He then grabbed a pair of plain black flats from her closet and put them below the dress, on the floor. Then he continued to scour her room, taking interest in just about everything. He saw her minimal amount of jewelry but didn't see anything that caught his eye. He'd have to get her something he liked one of these days. Once he was sure he'd looked through everything he could he drew a little black paw print on a sticky note and left it by the outfit on the desk. Then, he slipped back out of the ceiling hatch.

_"I'll tell you that I'm broken_  
_That I'm finally choking_  
_I'm not worth the rhyme_  
_I'm just a dime, a rusty token_  
_Flooded wishing wells are where I like to spend my days_  
_I'd bathe in pools to dwell_  
_But wish I could just wash away_  
_Now tell me that I'm-"_

_____ _

Adrien is across from the bakery when Marinette came home. He listened to her faint voice as she greeted her parents, her soft footsteps climbing the stairs to her room, and her floor door open. He listened as she closed and locked it, listened as she stepped toward her des, blissfully unaware of his intrusion, and he listened as she froze mid-step, breath stopped.

His mouth widened into a Cheshire grin as he watched Marinette step towards the outfit, her hand covering her mouth in what he thought was awe. She picked up the dress after a while and saw the undergarments. She began to shake, dropping the dress and crumpled to the floor. Adrien's grin vanishes and he stands, concern filling his eyes. He slips off of the roof and begins to run the opposite direction of the bakery, returning a few minutes later.

Adrien quickly found his way onto Marinette's terrace, without her seeing him. He stared at her for a few minutes before putting down a gift on the table that was near the hatch. He knocks quickly on the glass before slipping off the terrace, leaving the street before she could see him.

Marinette heard the knock and almost screamed. She looked up, glimpsing a flash of black running past the glass, and debated going up there. It took her almost an hour of ignoring the knock’s occurrence before she gave in and stepped outside. She immediately saw his gift, the bundle of colors catching her eye as soon as she stepped into the terrace. They were flowers, tied together with a black and red ribbon in the middle of their stems. There were what looked like two of every color from the rainbow, excluding green. Marinette didn't know how to feel. She didn't know if she should accept the flowers or not, and she didn't know why her stalker had left her clothes.

After debating for a few minutes, Marinette picked up the flowers and brought them inside, placing them on her desk next to the spotted dress. She would place them in water later. For now, she focused on her homework and very much tried not to think about her stalker, who had seen her masterbating to some capacity, been inside her room and through her things, and who had left her flowers. The distraction somewhat worked and time flew by until her mom called her to say that dinner was ready.

And while Marinette was eating, her stalker, Adrien, was out prowling the street for a different kind of prey. He had seen someone lurking around Marinette's house that wasn't him. That was an issue. The only person that was allowed to be watching Marinette was him. So, when he noticed the other person lurking around the bakery after he dropped off the flowers on the terrace he watched them until they left. And when they did he followed them. He followed them back to their house, where he perched on a building across from it and waited until the lights were off.

Adrien carefully broke inside without a sound through one of the windows and crept through it, looking for anything that suggested he was a stalker and not someone who was just casually soliciting. He was about to give up when he crept past a closet that had a red glow coming from the crack under the door. Adrien turned the knob slowly, careful not to make a noise as he pulled it open. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and when they did he felt his blood boil. It was a photo developing room and it was _filled_ with pictures of Marinette.

After a few seconds he closed the door and made his way to the boy's room, blood still boiling. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen on his way, out of pure instinct, not caring about the noise he made anymore. He heard the boy shuffle in his bed, calling out a quiet “hello” as if Adrien was really going to answer.

A little while later Adrien was creeping back out of the house through a different window, careful not to get blood or any trace evidence on the window. And then he was at his own house, carefully cleaning off. He debated going back to Marinette's but eventually decided against it, in favor of going to sleep.

_"I don't want to watch it last_  
_I won't recycle the past_  
_The way you smile, cannot ever beat that_  
_The space between our laughter always felt sad_  
_Jam a stick between my spokes_  
_I will never feel at home_  
_The way you cry, they cannot ever beat that_  
_The space between our tears had always felt mad"_

_____ _

Over the next few days Adrien and Marinette spent quite a bit of time together outside of school and costume. They played video games in Marinette's room, went to a nearby flower garden, and just wandered around the streets of Paris. And while Adrien loved spending time with the no longer stuttering Marinette, he was still longing for more. Longing to hold her in his arms and have her pinned underneath him until the end of time.

He still dressed in costume to be around her more, now going by the name Chat Noir, as that was what the media was calling him after the ~~rightful~~ murder of the boy who was stalking her. They had come up with the name after finding the black cat print he had left on the wall next to the boy's bed. The media was also calling Marinette 'The Ladybug' as Adrien had taken the time to stamp ladybugs over Marinette's face in all the pictures with some of the ink the boy had in a closet. He supposed one of the pictures were leaked to the press, who came up with the name.

It sounded good to him, referring to them as Chat Noir and Ladybug. He so badly wanted to tell her its him who'd been pursuing her but he didn't, partly in fear of rejection and partly because he was enjoying toying with her too much.

_"I don't really want to learn_  
_I just want to watch you squirm_  
_In my palm, relax_  
_Hiding in the walls_  
_Don't let go"_

_____ _

_____ _

The next weekend her parents go out of town to visit relatives. They left Marinette by herself, to her displeasure, so she wouldn’t miss any school and so she can tend to the bakery. She needed to make sure everything works and is cleaned. She doesn't really resist when they told her to stay home even though that made her extremely anxious. There was no point in asking to go with her parents because she knew they'd say no and would ask why she wanted to. She didn't know how to tell them that she was being stalked so she just didn't bring the topic up.

The house was far too quiet after her parents left, even with her television on in the background. It felt eerie and not at all what she considered relaxing but she still managed to finish her homework just before dark. Once finished, she made herself dinner, trying to shake the feeling of being watched but it never faded.

Later that night she laid in her bed, her hormones kicking her sex drive up. It was hard to resist sliding her hand down her underwear and she only managed to resist it for an hour or so. It got too much for her to resist so she said a silent ‘ _fuck it_ ', pulled up porn on her phone, and began to touch herself. Almost immediately the feeling of being watched doubled but she found herself getting more turned on at the thought of being watched from outside her room. She found herself playing into the pleasure, letting herself whine and moan more than she normally did. Little did she know it would be the cause of her demise.

As she approached her climax she began to get louder and sloppier, trying to finger herself while also rubbing her clit. It wasn't really working but she was getting off on it anyways. She was so into it that she didn't even notice the shadows in her room shifting. She didn't hear or notice Chat as he approached, until it was far too late. He gripped her arms as he swung his legs over her torso so she couldn't move. Marinette screamed, which gave her attacker the opportunity to stuff his already exposed dick into her mouth. He started fucking her mouth, trapping her head between the pillows on her bed and himself. She tried to resist, tried to regain freedom of her hands, but her efforts were fruitless.

He continued his assault on her mouth as he shifted his hands so that one hand was tightly gripping both her wrists and the other one was free. Chat used his free hand to begin playing with her clit. He rubbed it the way he had watched her do it, occasionally leaning back to stuff his first two fingers into her pussy. He moved off of her chest a few minutes later, still holding her wrists. She had already removed her pants, much to Chat's happiness. She was still squirming and had begun crying, begging him to get off of her but he didn’t listen. In his head she was _asking for it_ , begging for it even. She had known he was there, he rationalized. She knew the consequences of her actions. He kept her wrists in one hand as he spread her open with the other, slowing sliding the tip of his dick inside of her. She screamed again but Chat didn’t stop. He just smirked and continued to slide into her, using her spit and wetness to make it easy.

Once he was fully inside of her he began to thrust, starting out slow but increasing his speed until he was thoroughly fucking her. Marinette had stopped screaming, only continuing to sob and whimper. At some point he flipped her onto her stomach, yanking her ass into the air before continuing to fuck her. He grabbed her hair in his fist and pulled as he almost animalistically fucked her. The assault lasted for another twenty minutes before it came to a halt when he slammed his hips into hers and came inside of her. After all, Chat would be happy if she became pregnant with his child. They would finally be a true family if she did. He pulled out of her slowly, watching the cum drip out of her and onto her bed. Marinette continued to cry, curling up into fetal position on her bed.

_"Takes a certain personality, to drive me to thin _sanity__  
_I know my place_  
_Tastes like blood_  
_But I won't let go…"_

_____ _

_____ _

Chat watched her silently for a few minutes before he grabbed a neary towel and cleaned her up. She jumped as his touch but he didn't seem to notice. Then he began telling her about how much he _loved_ her, about how he had watched her from the rooftops for _months_ , about how he had _murdered_ to protect her. She was stunned, eyes wide and staring at the wall. How could she know that he had been watching her for this long, that he had been trying to protect her in some sick sense? She didn’t understand. She didn’t understand why he had picked her, why he had started stalking her, how he knew so much about her. Marinette hadn’t even told anyone that her parents were going away on vacation, except for…. No. It _couldn’t_ be. Not him.

She slowly turned to face her attacker, the man who was still sitting beside her on the bed, prattling along about how they were “meant to be together”. Her eyes fell on the blonde hair, the lanky frame, the brilliant green eyes. She’d know those eyes anywhere. They were the same eyes that she pined so desperately for, that she stared into every day at class. Chat noticed that she was staring at him, seemingly more terrified than before. He chuckled and grinned, flashing his bright white teeth at her and said, “You figured it out.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. She hated the certainty in his voice, hated that he knew her so well. Hated that she didn’t figure it out earlier. But really, how could she have? Chat reached a single gloves hand up and gripped the mask on his face, peeling it off and throwing it onto her bed. He took off the cat ears as well, then shook his hair out and then stared Marinette down. She felt like throwing up.

“Well? Here I am,” he purred. “Aren’t you happy Marinette? I know you must be relieved to know its just me and not some random wacko.”

In reality, she felt like her whole world was cracking as she stared at the golden haired boy before her. The same boy who she had fallen for only a few days into the new school year, the same boy who helped her with his homework and defended her against Chloe, the same boy that she had gone out with just a few days ago. “I...I don’t understand,” she whispered. “Why? How? How… how could you do this to me?”

Adrien grinned again. “That’s easy. I love you Marinette. You complete me. And I couldn’t let anyone ruin that. Not you, not my dad, not Alya, and certainly not any creep.” He extended a gloved hand to her, his smile slipping a bit when she recoiled from it. “I’m not going to let you ruin it either, Marinette. You either come with me right now or it’s all over for you. If I can’t have you, no one can.”

Marinette was silent for a long time. Her choices were grim. She could either go with the psychopath she was half in love with that had raped her, or she could refuse him and face death at the hands of someone she highly regarded and respected and risk him going after a different girl. In the end, she made her decision. Who knew if it was the right one. Who knew if there even was a right one.


End file.
